You Can Call Me Al
by Trivher
Summary: The saga/drama/tear jerker/Don't hate me story has been finished. There is no more.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Part 1.

I thought returning home would be the best decision I ever made.Being able to see everyone, my family, my friends.It would be only a two week visit, but I planned to be busy every single minute.Goofing around with Jack, I never thought I would miss his teasing but I did.Getting to know Annie better, we seem to have a lot in common.Just being able to see my mom was what I was looking forward to the most of all.For the trip I never imagined my life would change forever and a great friendship would be erased because of one stupid and horrible mistake.I should back track here, it all started 11 days ago….


	2. Please hurry up!

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Part 2.

"Come on Aunt Melinda my flight leaves in less than two hours!"I screamed from the doorway, suitcase in hand.I was packed, I was ready, just no one else was.

"Chill Fiona, it's only a 40 minute drive."My aunts live in boyfriend Morris and must likely to be uncle in a few months time told me while setting a tape in the VCR to record something.He had nearly a dozen tapes scattered around the house, never in my life have I seen someone so addicted to TV.

"What are you recording this time?"

"A classic episode of Hogan's Heroes.I had a copy of it, but Maggie accidentally put some teenybopper concert on it.Thank God for the TV guide huh?"Ok Morris was a bit strange, but I like strange.I really hope my predication of Aunt Melinda marries him comes true; I never had an uncle before.Miranda and Maggie's father came around every few months, but he was more like sperm donor in everyone's book.Aunt Rachel preferred the single independent life.Aunt Melinda is real productive of the girls, wanting to make sure any possible boyfriend is a great role model for them.She certainly scored big when she meet Morris a few weeks before I came to stay.He had moved in a month ago and fits perfectly with the family, like the missing piece of the family has been found.

"Real good.But will you please hurry up!?"He looked up at me and rolled his eyes while sticking his tongue out.Yeah he fit perfectly in this family.

"Why don't you go get you aunt?I think she's upstairs trying to find her shoe, again."I don't respond but I drop the suitcase unsure why it took me so long to do that, and dashed up the stairs.I pasted Maggie's bedroom where Maggie was reading a book on the bed.

"Hi Fi!"She was always such a happy child.

"Hey Mags.Whatcha ya reading?"

"Goosebumps.When you leaving?"

"I used to love those books!Hopefully in a few minutes."Maggie's smile quickly dissolved.

"Oh."She said very softly.

"Come on cheer up.I'll be back before you know it.I promise."That brought part of her smile back, I could get the rest back later.I waved bye and headed down the rest of the hallway.I found Aunt Melinda on her hands and knees peering under the bed.

"Need a hand?"I guess she hadn't seen or heard me come in because she let out a scream.

"Sure.Ok Private Phillips the mission today is to locate a brown size 9 shoe, like this one (holds up the match).You're mission starts now!"It wasn't until I moved here did I discover what a crazy and fun lady Aunt Melinda could be.Besides my mom she was one of my favorite people.Miranda and Maggie very lucky to have her as a mom.I joined her on the floor to find that shoe that some how managed to walk away without any assistance.My Aunt is the queen of miss placing things especially shoes.It sorta reminds me of the story The Elves and the Shoemaker.Except there are no elves, at least I don't think there are.

"Ah!Found you!"I hear her call out.We'll that only took 3 minutes a pretty good record, our worst record is 1512 hours and counting, that's nine weeks.That tennis shoe is long gone.

"Great.Now come on we have to get going."

"Anxious to see everyone huh?"I nod my head that must likely as a real stupid grin.

"Yeah I really miss them."Sometimes I fear that me always saying I miss my family hurts my aunts feelings.But I think she realizes this change is difficult for me at times.

"I know sweetie.But just think in a few hours you'll be in your mom's embrace."Just the thought of it nearly made me tear up.

"Well that's if we make the plane on time.So come on!"Now with both shoes on Aunt Melinda nodded at me to let me know my wish coming true.We could leave now.We were the only one's going to the airport.Miranda was at a girl scout sleep over and Maggie doesn't long waits, so Morris was going to stay at the house with her.

While passing Maggie's bedroom I make a stop to say my goodbye to her.

"Well I'm going to be leaving now.But I promise I'll be back in 14 days."

"You cross your heart?"

"Yes I do."I made the hand motions.Maggie jumps off of the bed and runs to give me a hug.I had never had a sister before now I felt like I had two of them.I hug her right back and kiss her on the top of the head.

"Bye."I tell her while releasing my hold and head towards the stairs.Aunt Melinda is now the one waiting at the door trying to look impatient.I know she's just teasing me.Morris is sitting at the kitchen table reading over some papers for his work, he's an accounted.

"Bye Morris see you in a few days."I call out to him.He stands up and walks in my direction and gives me a handshake.Our relationship hasn't reached the point of giving hugs.

"Take care of yourself alright?"

"Of course.You take of yourself and everyone else here, ok?"

"Will do."And he salutes.Then Aunt Melinda opens the front to let me know it's time to go.I re-pick up the suitcase and walk out the door.I was finally going back home, only if it's only for two weeks, I really need this visit.


	3. Home at last.

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Part 3.

My plane amazingly took off right on time, I was sure there would have been some kind of delay; not that I'm complaining or anything.I was lucky enough to score a window seat in the ninth row right side.Next to an older lady, old enough to be my grandmother.She read a cheesy romance novel with the overly muscle guy holding the longhaired beauty in his arms on the cover.Besides a polite hello we didn't talk to another.On the other side of her was a middle age gentleman who slept the entire time.Thank God it was an uneventful flight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please prepare for landing."I was also lucky to score a direct flight.I put the tray back up and made a quick tug on my seatbelt.This was the one thing about flying I hated, the landings.We landed safely and the plane didn't explode.Hey it could happen.I carefully stood out of my head happy for once that I'm short and don't bang my head on the overhead compartment like nearly everyone else.And after waiting a bit I finally begin to walk off of the plane.

"Fiona!"Even before I'm all the way in the airport I see my mom smile and waving like a mad man.That gets me started in run, luckily I don't knock anyone down.When I reach her like a small child I leap into her arms.Being held by your mother is one of the best feelings out there.We just hold and hug each other for what has to be 3 minutes in absolute silence.

"I bet you didn't even notice I was gone."I said jokingly once we pulled apart.As her answer she just leans over and gently kisses my cheek.

"Hey little sis!"I look up and see Jack coming from behind.I could tell he had been to the snack bar because he had a paper cup of coffee in hand.

"Jack!"I run towards him and carefully give him a hug making sure none of the drink spills out.I didn't know how much I missed him until that moment.I suppose our sibling bond is stronger than I gave it credit for.He looked the same but older, it's hard to explain.I'm sure if I had seen him every day over and over I would take no note of change.But I had been away.

"Where's Annie?"I ask while we go claim my luggage at the baggage belt.I don't like leaving my luggage; scared someone will "accidentally" take the wrong bag.

"She decided to let this be a family thing so she's at the house.She said something about there would be surprise when we got in."My mom answered.

"I hope she doesn't cook dinner again."Jack says.

"Why, what happened?"This sounded interesting.See how much I miss out on for being gone?

"Let's just say I can never eat tuna casserole the same again."He makes a disgusted face.

"Jack be nice, I don't see you on your cooking show.A few weeks ago Annie made us dinner for a class project and it didn't turn how quite as she had planned."My mom explains to me.

"You never liked tuna casserole to begin with."I couldn't help myself from pointing that out to him.He just rolls his eyes and takes the suitcase off the moving belt.

"Now I have an excuse not to eat it; traumatic experience that is too painful to re-live."He whispers when our mom is turned the other direction.God I really did miss him.

"Come on you two lets go home."Those two words surely never sounded so good especially coming from her lips.Home is truly where the heart belongs.

---Yes there's more.Don't worry I'll have it up soon as possible.Don't you hate it when you have an idea but whenever you go to write/type it out it doesn't sound right?Well I'm having that prob with this :-) ---


	4. Family.

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Part: 4.

(In this story they never moved out of the cabin type house)

Annie had "made" dinner, she had ordered a chicken meal from Boston Market and had the good china set out.I thought it was real nice of her.I had been home for nearly three hours and I found nothing to be different.I was excepting some kind of change, little or large not sure what exactly.I guess I was afraid when I came back it won't feel like my home anymore.Like at Aunt Melinda's had trouble adjusting because it just didn't feel right.Almost as if the house knew I was a stranger but we came adjusted in one another's presences.I'm glad this house hadn't forgotten about me.

My room looked almost the same as I had left it.A few slight alterations made by Annie, but I liked the new curtains and posters.I swear it's like me and her are the same person.She was of course using my room, which is perfectly ok by me.And for the next two weeks we would be roomies.Now it seems as if I'll have three sisters Miranda, Maggie, and Annie.Along with three brothers Jack, Carey, and Clu.I really felt honored to have such wonderful people in my life.Speaking of Carey and Clu I heard there suppose to be stopping by with their parents by the end of the hour.Yahoo!I lied when I said I didn't have a uncle, I do, Ned.I mean he's like a father figure to me, always there for me, my strong male roll model.So thinking of him as an uncle and Irene as my aunt is the perfect description.

I heard a car in the driveway quickly followed by the slamming of doors.I raced down the stairs and was in the living room even before the door opened.When it did the first person to appear was Carey, just like Jack he looked changed slightly, but it could be the new haircut he was sporting.Simply it was just good old Carey, he walked over and gave me a quick hug, I think it would of lasted longer if two other people weren't waiting to give me one.Next I gave Irene a hug and received a small kiss on the cheek from her.Ned have me a giant bear hug and lifted my feet off the floor, this was the kind of stuff I missed the most.I then noticed Clu hadn't said anything, then I noticed Clu wasn't even the room, I was sure I saw him walk in with them.

"My God Fi I would swear you have grown at least two inches!"Ned exclaimed, it was a nice comment but entirely untrue I had only grown an unnoticeable quarter inch since they saw me last.

"Hey where did Clu go?"The moment I ask that Ned and Irene's bright and happy eyes turn dark and cold.Carey who's sitting on the couch begins to twist around like he had a major wedgie.Mom, Jack, and Annie noticed their strange reactions as well because we all exchanged looks that said, "What's going on?"

"I think he went upstairs."Carey finally answered.

"Well we were planning on telling everyone this later, but I think it should be said now."By Irene's tone it was easy to tell this wasn't a happy announcement.


	5. No way.

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Part: 5.

"What's going on?"Mom asks the question everyone (well almost) wanted to know.

"As you know Clu came home a few days ago for a weekend break."

"Except we found out today it wasn't because of a weekend break."Irene started and Ned finished.They paused for dramatic effects, getting everyone on the edge of their seats, I knew I was.

"He was kicked out.Failed.Expelled.Take your pick."Ned looked so upset but yet sad over the statement he just made.Clu was kicked out of college.Sure Clu isn't the smartest kid out there but he always gets by without any real struggle.He was an average student that just needed a push start at times.I couldn't believe it; no this had to be a joke.But just looking at his parents and brother told me this wasn't a joke.And there was more to the story, more we won't want to know.

"I should have noticed the signs when he was last here."Irene said in almost a whisper.

"Signs for what?"Annie decided to take over the duty of asking the group question.

"The signs he's been using drugs."Carey finally spoke up.

"What!?No way in hell would Clu do something that stupid!"Jack yelled after he jumped up from his seat.

"Yeah he has.And some serious shit as well."Carey continued not thinking twice about his foul language.The words Clu and drugs didn't belong in the same page, not even in the same dictionary.Then I began to wonder what he meant by serious shit?Sure I watch the Say No To Drug Ads and listen to guest speakers' talk about their dangers, but I don't know which are considered serious shit.

"Are you sure?"Mom has that worried mother expression on her face, I know she's thinking he's such a great kid, so is Jack and Fiona so what have they done?

"100 percent.He's pretty damn lucky he was just kicked out of school and not send to jail."While Ned was talking I look up at the staircase and see Clu listening to everyone talking about him.It's Clu all right, my honorary brother.Yet in a way it's not the Clu I adore he looks the same but there's an aura coming off of him telling me the boy at the stairs isn't the boy I left behind.


	6. Still the world turns.

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Part: 6.

The three adults leave the room to discuss the matter without us youngin's around.Carey stayed with us even thought he's technically an adult and perfectly welcome to join the secret meeting in our kitchen.How was he handling everything I wondered.His eyes really held no emotions except that he was a bit tired.If it were my brother in the position I would be screaming and rising hell out of anger.But it's not my brother (at least not by blood and heredity) and Carey isn't me.

"LSD was his main choice.Sometimes he used cocaine."Carey begins talking almost out of nowhere.Jack still seems to believe their all lying and it's all a big misunderstanding.I seen notice Annie is crying softly.I must admit I felt like crying but just couldn't bring myself to do at least not yet.

"That fucking idiot had a hit just before a class and had a negative reaction.Totally flipped out, screaming, turning desks over, and a few other things I'm sure I don't want to know about."Like Jack I couldn't believe he was really talking about Cluette Bell, but yet in my heart I knew.

"So what's going to happen now?"Annie asks followed by the sound of her blowing her noise.

"Well he was put into the custody of our parent's until his trail in a few weeks, where he could pay a fine or spend a few years in jail.But must likely it'll be a fine and a mark in his records that will hunt him forever.Clu's lawyer that was hired by the state was suppose to tell us before he arrived about the situation but for some reason three days past without us knowing a thing.And one day included him going to some party that he refuses to say if he took anything."Carey's voice began to fade out until I was unable to hear him.Clu in jail!?How in the hell could he do something so stupid?!

Ringggg ringgg the phone ringing makes everyone jump the sad and depressing moment being rudely interrupted.I hear my mom answer it, it's Aunt Melinda.I already called when the plane landed to let them know I made it home safely.So why was she calling now?

"Fiona phone."I reach over beside me and pick up the phone and press it to my ear.

"Hi."A cliché' and over used statement but it works the best in this situation.

"Hi honey I was going to wait longer to tell you but I cant stand to wait that long."Tell me what?Was someone hurt?I had a bad feeling about Miranda going on that camping trip.

"Um what is it?"My heart rating was going so fast I was sure it could be seen pounding through my shirt.

"Here I'll let Morris tell you."There's the sound of the phone being switched holders.

"Hi Fiona enjoying yourself so far?"Tough question.Should I give the common and wanted answer of fine or use the honesty approach?

"Yep everything is pretty good Morris."I figured it was the easiest response.

"Actually Fi that's Uncle Morris."Uncle Morris?What in the hell did that mean?Suddenly it dawned on me and I never felt dumber.

"Wow that's fantastic!Congratulations to both of you.Well I have to go now, send my love to everyone there."I then put the phone down on holder.I didn't have to go, but after finding out about Clu I wasn't in the mood for a happy, cheerful conversation.In a matter of 5 minutes I find out that two people I love and adore have just had their lives drastically changed.One for the good, the other for bad.


	7. 9 days gone by.

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Part: 7.

After visiting for another hour the Bell's left.Clu had never come downstairs and no one went to see him.I guess they were too afraid of what kind of bodily harm they would inflict on him.I knew I had a desire to find a loaded shotgun.When they were leaving Clu had looked right at me though, his eyes holding so much pain and some anger all I could was turn and pretend he wasn't there.I know that was mean, he's my "brother" and needs my love and support not a cold shoulder.Maybe in a few days I can be his leaning post, but not now.

I went upstairs to bed quickly after.Annie and I had planned to have an old fashioned slumber party, talking about guys, watching movies, eating junk food, but now we just wanted to sleep this living nightmare away.Amazingly I slept quite well, one the best sleeps I had in a long time, which really doesn't make sense.Because usually I can't sleep if something is on my mind or something major just happened.

The next morning at breakfast everyone had on their happy faces and were trying to act like it was just another day.Clu and what he does isn't our problem, why should fret about it?But it was our trouble and pretending it wasn't so was just useless.Our roll as the family friend was to be there for Ned, Irene, and Carey and let them know we support them and any decision that they make involving Clu.This could start at any moment with a phone call with Irene sobbing on the other end.Ned stopping by to chop some wood to reveal his stress.It was just a matter of time.

It didn't come at breakfast and even when we ate lunch no word or sign from them.I was sure by the time we sat down to dinner they would stop by.I wanted to call and pay them a visit but mom told me to stay a distance from them for a while at least.Luckily the band was on a break, because if they weren't they would have trouble finding a guitar player for the M.I.A Carey.I tried my best to "forget" hanging out with Annie, her friends, and Candy.Mom and me had a great talks, I finally felt she truly accepted me for who I was, and wasn't afraid of that person.

9 days went by without the Bell's it just doesn't seem right.On that 9th day Carey and Clu walk into the house right after the dishes have been cleared from supper, and enter the living room to watch TV like it was any other day.

"Hey Clu."I say hesitantly.He looks up at me with his big almost cheesy smile and waves.Well he looked normal, it sounded like Clu, but I still had my doubts if it was.I guess 9 days wasn't long enough for me to start forgiveness process in my heart.He could see it in my eyes, so he looks away and pretends as if I no longer exist.

"Our cable went out and we wanted to see the rest of this movie."Carey explains to my mom who had been giving him a questioning look.Mom doesn't want him in her house; afraid for some ungodly reason her three kids in her care look up to him so much they'll repeat his stupid mistake.But she's more afraid of telling them to leave, so she stays in the kitchen hovering at the door waiting for the perfect excuse to have him leave.It never comes.

I stay in the living with all three boys, Jack and Clu acting like they always do, not giving a damn about anything that had happened.I try to watch the TV but find myself just watching Carey, now he looks like he was put through ringer 20 times, as if any moment he would fall over dead.I lean over and rub his shoulder without saying a word; we exchange looks, and nearly begin to cry.At a distance I thought he looked bad but eye-to-eye was something I wasn't ready for.I wanted to kill Clu, tell him to go to hell for what he did to his brother, his parents, and to me.But I allow him to continue talking to Jack as if they were young schoolboys.

Rinnnnggg Rinnngggg I hear a phone but it isn't one of ours.Than I see Carey now carries a cell phone with a red cover.He walks out the room and closes the door before he answers; I guess he was excepting a call.I am now alone with Clu, Jack had left for the bathroom moments earlier.Annie was upstairs, unaware they were even here, went to bed early with the signs of a head cold.I wasn't ready to be alone with him, please hurry up guys I pleaded.


	8. 

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Part: 8.

Clu looks over at me and gets up from where he's sitting and comes to sit right next to me.Oh no.

"You are allowed to talk to me you know."I never heard him sound so pissed in my life.Didn't he understand I didn't want to talk with him?Wasn't my avoiding eye contact and just flat out rude behavior not clear enough?

"I know."He looks at me excepting more words to come out of my mouth but I still have nothing to say.

"Look Fi I made a mistake I know that.But don't throw away our friendship because of it."

"I thought you were better then that Clu."I couldn't continue ignoring him especially after that comment.

"I never claimed once to be God."

"That's for sure."I say quite sarcastically.

"Damn it Fiona!Haven't you ever done something that you later regretted?"

"Not something like that.I'm not that stupid."

"Now I'm stupid!?I don't know what I was thinking of all my friends and family I excepted you to be the most helpful to me."

"I never called you stupid just your actions.What about Jack?He seems to be ok with the situation.Or Carey?"

"Yeah Jack is who in complete denial that I have a problem.And Carey who hovers my every move and keeps on giving me print outs on the dangers of drugs."It was nice to know that he realized he had a problem, most hide and deny this kind of stuff.But I suppose facing it head on is a Clu quality.The ball was in my court, should I continue with the whole I don't give a damn routine or be his friend?

"What do you except me to do?"Well I thought I might as well ask what he wanted.

"Nothing.Just be my friend."A simple request that I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted or was possible of doing.Just then at the same exact moment Carey and Jack come back into the room from opposite entrances.Clu moves back over from where he was previously and continues doing whatever he and my brother were doing.Carey just stood in the doorway looking at us, he had something to say but wasn't ready.

"What's doing on?"I figured I would give him a little push.

"I have to go to the hospital."That got everyone's attention, even mom left the secret hiding spot.

"Why what happened?"She asked.

"My friend was in a minor car accident so I'm going to go visit him."Ever since my dad died in a car wreak those words send terrible shivers down her spine, that's why Carey made sure he said minor.

"Come on Clu we need to go."

"I don't want to.Your not my babysitter."

"Clu I'm not doing this with you not now!"

"He can stay here for a little bit, I'll drive him home in about an hour."Whoa!Mom was going to let him stay!?

"Thanks Mrs. P!"

"Are you sure Molly?"

"Yeah it's fine.I hope your friend is Ok."Carey left after that.And things in the living room went on like normal.If mom was able to forgive Clu, and Carey was able to trust him without his supervision, why couldn't I?I knew why but it was a stupid reason.I was just getting a strange feeling, a sixth sense if you will, that I should not trust him and to watch my back.Come on this Cluette Anthony Bell the most loveable and trustable guy in the world!No matter how many times I told myself that I couldn't rid the unknown feeling.And until it was gone I couldn't be his friend.


	9. 

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Chapter- 9.

Mom drove Clu home at the end of the hour like she promised she would.I suppose they just watched TV and played cards or something simple like that.I had went to my room a few minutes after Carey left, unable handling be in the room with him.Annie was fast sleep and snoring softly.Because of that I had to be extra quiet not to disturb her.Having a "sister" was great, having a roommate wasn't.I couldn't image us both being on tour together, the bedroom barely fits one person, two would be impossible.So if I came back Annie would have to go.

Coming back was something I had been debating with myself since before I left Aunt Miranda's house.I loved her, the girls, heck even Morris had grown on me, and I truly felt apart of the family.But they weren't my family.Part of me wanted to return to them, let things be like before, with the exception of the weird stuff.Melinda and Maggie had become for attached to me, and me to them; how could I just leave them?It was a very difficult decision, but I now felt I knew the solution.To do what was agreed before I had come in the first place.Just to stay for the school term and Annie would return to her parents who must likely would be in South Africa.The school term would be over in three month.Yet would I be able to handle seeing Clu nearly everyday?That's assuming he doesn't get thrown in jail.

I turned my computer on; this was an actual computer not a laptop.I still had the laptop and used it quite frequently, but sometimes you want a bigger screen to look on.I looked at my usual sites, no new or interesting updates had been made since my last visit the night before.Usually I can easily find something to read or look at, but I wasn't really in the mood.Just as I was about to sign off my buddy list chimed, Tad was on.He's not on that often, at least never when I'm on.And when he's on half the time he's really busy and can't chat for longer than 3 minutes.But he's my friend and I try to make a point to say hello to them whenever I can.

**FionaSW** – Hey Tad!Long time no see.

**YCCMA** – Oh hello Fi.Yes it's been awhile.How are you?

I was prepared just to say fine, move the conversation on into current event topics or even the weather.I just had an urge to spill the whole story out, free myself from this guilt.I could only talk to my family and friends in a limited way because they won't understand, but more importantly I didn't want them to know how I felt.Tad wasn't family.He was a friend that lived about a thousand miles away, so he could give me an outsider's opinion.

**FionaSW** – In all honesty I'm doing really bad right now.

**YCCMA** – Why?What's wrong?

So I let it out, told the entire story starting from when my plane landed till this moment.Of my "crazy" fears and feeling torn on how to act.It took me 7 seven minutes to get everything out, Tad didn't interrupt me once; I guess he understood getting it off my chest was a great help.When I was gone I informed him of that and waited for the response.A minute later it came.

**YCCMA** – God Fiona I'm so sorry.But I think your right.Stick with your gut feeling; it's giving you the answer.I'm not going to say your foolish if you never reunine your friendship with Clu.Or will I judge you if you forgive and forget like everyone else seems to have.Sweetie you must do what you feel is right.And I know this sounds corny but listen to your heart.

**FionaSW** – But for what reason I am so on edge whatever Clu is mentioned or when I see him? 

**YCCMA** – Because he became a new person, someone you'll have to learn to know over time, if you choose to.It takes a lot for somebody to earn your trust and you lost that from him.

**FionaSW** – Hey I suppose you're right.Thanks Tad.

**YCCMA** – No trouble at all.Well I have to get going.Tell everybody hey for me.Let me know how everything works out.

**FionaSW** – Ok bye.

I knew that say hi everybody was really say hey to your mom, but he's too shy to say that.Tad reminds me of a little schoolboy trying desperately to face his crush.The talk did help me, even though the solution remained the same, just knowing someone understood was a great help.I sighed off and turned the computer off, and changed for bed.Just as I was pulling back the covers to my bed my mom poked her head in.

"Good your awake."

"Hi."We were both whispering because of Annie.

"So what is on the agenda for tomorrow, huh?"

"I would like to go to Franklin Park for awhile."That was my favorite place when I was little, I can faintly remember my dad pushing me on the swings.

"Ok, we haven't been there in awhile.After dinner we were invited to a little party so make sure you have a decent outfit."

"Who's house?"

"Glen's, his parents 50th anniversary."Glen was the drummer in the band, I had only spoke to him a few times.

"The whole band and their families will be there.Including all of the Bells."

"Sounds good.Night mom I love you."That terrible oh no feeling was back stronger than ever when I was told Clu would be at the party.


	10. 

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Chapter- 10.

Franklin Park had changed since the last time we had been there.There was graffiti on the walls, broken glass that made playing in the sand a safety hazard.It was completely run down, which is a shame because it used to be the best park in town.The last time I came here was when I was nine and I got in trouble because I hadn't informed anyone of my whereabouts.Like many places in town the memories of my dad are too strong for my mom to handle so she rarely makes a point of going.I can't blame her, I can only understand the pain of losing a dad, I'm sure the pain of losing a husband, your soul mate is much stronger.But she has kept her promise and escorted me to the park like many years before everything changed.

"Did I have like when daddy pushed me on the swings?"Because I could barely remember him ever doing that, memorize of my emotions would be impossible to recall.

"It was your favorite thing in the world.Everyday you and him would come out here, only if for a few minutes and just play and play.It was your special daddy-daughter time with him."I'm not surprised when her voice starts to get sad and distanced.

"I just wish I could remember."That was said more directed to myself than to her.

"I know baby I know.But remember I'm here to fill in those missing gaps the best I can."I jump off the swing and rush over to her and give her a big hug.She gladly accepts it.

Jack hadn't joined us, he was invited but he decided to let this be a mother-daughter day.I am now glad of that.He told us he would pick us up at 12:30; it was now 12:28.I wished time would freeze and those two minutes could be stretched out for 2,000 years.I loved it when it was just mom and me, when the conversation involved nothing.Aunt Melinda did a decent job of filling that void for me, but when it came down it, she wasn't my mom.I think only your actual mother can give you a love that strong.Just like Miranda and Maggie could love me like a sister, but we will never have a true sister bond.The same goes for Carey and Clu.During this trip home I have discovered the true meaning of family.

The car pulled up and the horn was beeped.Mom and me looked at each other with looks that said, "Thanks for being there for me."Jack got out of the drivers seat and mom took over it.He of course had shot gun, but I didn't mind, not today at least.

--Ok I just realized there is an error in the first chapter, the really short one introducing the story.I say the story takes places 11 days ago.It doesn't, I'm not sure when the story takes place, so just pretend there is no time frame.Thanks--


	11. 

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Chapter- 11.

I borrowed a long black skirt of Annie's to wear to the party.I am still pretty much a T-shirt and jeans or shorts kind of gal.Plus I didn't bother to pack any decent clothe, I didn't see the point of taking up room in my suitcase.I decided to wear a simple blue blouse with the skirt, with a pair of Mary Jane shoes.

I'm still not looking forward to this party, or get together as my mom is calling it.I much rather stay home and veg out on the couch.Annie's cold as all but disappeared and with a dose of cold medicine she'll be good to go.Maybe I caught her bug and will develop a fever in the next ten minutes.It's not like that I don't like Glen and his parents, but this get together is centered around the older group.Which means it'll be us young people sitting in a room with a video game machine for two hours.That's how it usually works out.But of course we all had to make an appearance, especially me because must of these people haven't seen me since I left.

We arrived 10 minutes after eight, we are actually 45 minutes late, but it doesn't really matter because this is the kind of gathering that people come and go all night.The first person I saw when we walked in the big double front doors was Clu standing by himself in the back.I knew all I long he would be here it was the main reason I didn't want to come.But I had hoped some how I would be able to avoid him the entire time.It's too late he has seen me looking at him.Annie and Jack had rushed off to the food table so I am unable to turn around and talk to them.Clu is coming my way, there is truly no way out.So I put on the best fake smile I can muster without looking like an ass.

"Hey Fi." I wanted to scream.I wanted to punch the crap out of him until he can't bleed anymore. He was drunk!Sure I never been around that many drunks before, but I have no doubt he's intoxicated out of his mind.His speech of just two words were slurred, his eyes were bloodshot, and I do recall when he walked over to him he wasn't very steady on his feet.Yeah and he excepted me to forgive him.What a joke.


	12. 

I still don't own the characters or the show

I still don't own the characters or the show.

--Chapter- 12.

"Cluette Bell what in the hell are you thinking!?"I screamed at slight higher level than planned. No one turns to look at me.The room is so busy and full of people I'm sure someone could shot a person and no one would find the body till the clean up.

"I'm thinking why in the hell must you yell at me."

"You're drunk."He just rolled his eyes that were even more bloodshot at a closer view, to indicate he thought I was absolutely crazy.

"Fiona I think all that rain in Seattle soaked right into your brain."

"How could you do it Clu?How?"Before I know it tears have started to fall down my face.I turn to walk away, but Clu gently grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Well you caught me.Yes I had a wee bit to drink."He had no sound of remorse or shame in his voice.

"How many?"I was afraid to know.

"Of what?"

"Drinks.How many drinks have you had?"

"Um well about, let's see here, four."Just four and he was this tipsy?That didn't seem right.

"What exactly were you drinking?"

"Long islands."Then he smiles proudly, like a child congratulated for using the bathroom by themselves for the first time.I had no idea what a long island was, but he sure seemed to know. (Author's note- according to my dad a L.I can get your seriously smashed)Jack starts to come our way, minus Annie this time.Yes!He'll see his super, will never do anything wrong in his life friend is about to fall over backwards.But he turns just before he reaches us and starts talking to Glenn's little cousin Michelle.Great now I'll never get him over here, it's a rare moment when there isn't twenty men surrounding her.Michelle is a real pretty girl, magazine cover kind of pretty; all of my "boys" have major crutches on her.I personally think she's a bitch, but no one said I had to be her friend.

"What about your parents Clu?"

"They're not going to find out."The tone of his voice had made a sudden and drastic change.

"You don't think they'll figure it out the moment they see you?"

"No, there not here, dad had a headache.And by the time they'll see me again I'll be a-ok."

"What about Carey?I know he's here, because he's standing over by the stereo cabinet."I had just noticed him; he had turned to face the other direction to pretend he hadn't been watching us.

"Me and him have a little agreement with each other."

"What?"

"I can do anything I damn well please and he won't rat me out."

"That doesn't seem like much of an agreement."

"Well he was tired of being my baby sitter, and I was tired of being watched."For some reason I had trouble believing Carey would agree to that.He loves and cares about his brother way too much just to give up like that.But when I look over to the stereos, he meets my eyes, and instantly I know he really has done what Clu told me.Why?I thought of all people he would be the best, they weren't just brother's but best friends.Then I realize there has to be a whole lot more to the story and situation then their letting to be known.I had been praying Carey could be the cane for Clu, the rock he requested me to me.Now we have both let him down.Wait a second here.We let him down!?I should say he let us down. 

I turn back to Clu and discover he isn't there.I scan the room for him, but nothing.How in the hell could he just disappear?Wait, Fiona don't go there, at least not tonight.I made a promise I wouldn't do any thinking of paranormal events my whole entire visit.Sure the main reason I went to Seattle was to give the hobby up and try to be normal for a little while.I soon discovered this whole entire supernatural stuff is in my blood, I need it.Just my mom and brother don't like it, and they like the new Fi.So I have to pretend I really did make a complete turn around in my life.I than spot Clu, I really should look into getting glasses he was only 20 feet from me.


	13. A cult!?

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Chapter 13.

I decided not to talk with Clu again, at least not right than.I walked over to the refreshment table in hopes to find an editable substances, I'm not a fan of party hor de'vores.There was nothing I wanted just plain crackers and no cheese or butter, real exciting.While I was grabbing a mini paper plate full of the crackers Michelle comes over.I ignore her, she has an enough right to get food as I do.I just find it surprising she had came alone.

"Oh hi Fiona!"She said it as if she had just seen me, which I knew wasn't true.And what was up with that happy cheerful tone?

"Hey, how are you doing?"I couldn't come close to match her level of friendliness.

"I'm doing really good.And you?"

"Can't complain same ole same ole."I felt she had no right to know what was going on.

"That's nice.Is it true what their saying about Clu?"Bingo!That's the Michelle I know.Always trying to get the latest gossip so she can spread it around.

"What?"I hoped my playing dumb act could work.

"That he was kicked out of college after joining some strange ass cult."I tried not to laugh or even smile.So he joined a some strange cult, interesting.

"I don't know, I haven't really talked to him or his family since I've been back.Sorry."

"Oh it's ok.It was real nice talking to you.Bye."

"Um yeah same here."Than I was alone with my crackers.I hoped for Clu's sake the truth doesn't come out.Even though I'm pissed right now at him I know the feeling will pass, and I only want the best for him.

I decide to stop blocking the food table, so I head over to the stereo cabinet area to keep Carey some company.He looked so sad by himself; it was enough to break my heart.

"I'm sorry but I can't help someone who doesn't want it."He immedialy jumps into conversation.

"I can't even image what this is like for you.You're smart, you know what to do."

"Do me a favor and tell my parents that."

"They giving you a hard a time?"

"God yes!Some how this is all my fault.I wasn't a good enough brother and stuff like that."

"That's bullshit!"I think I said that a bit too loudly because several people turned in our direction.

"Yeah I know that and I think they do as well.Just they need someone, anyone to blame besides themselves so I get charged with the crime.It'll blow over with time."

"Still that's really unfair."Carey didn't say anything, but what could he say?This was a moment in time where silence was the best answer.So I just stood there, keeping him company, letting him know he still had a friend in this world.All around us people talked and laughed.The music played.But it was as if we were at a funeral.I couldn't take this for much longer.

"Hey Carey, let's get out of here."He agrees by nodding his head.And as we walk out the front door, I feel Clu staring intently at us, and he's not a happy boy.


	14. A driveway filled with cars.

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Chapter 14.

I followed Carey outside till we reached the end of the large driveway filled with cars.The look I had seen Clu giving really freaked me out, I had seen it just for a second, but I did see it.Just like how Carey's look gave me the emotion that tug on my heart strings; Clu's look gave me the emotion of a thousand sirens and warnings going off.There was something seriously wrong; something was going to happen, I was positive about that.But I just kept on walking with Carey, not wanting to scare him.Plus why would he believe me?

"We heard from his lawyer earlier today."I guess Carey now has a thing for starting a conversation out of nowhere.

"What did he say?"

"Well she said, his court date has been set for 3 weeks from yesterday.And must likely a 90% chance he will not get jail time."He didn't sound very happy.

"That's great.Isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it means he'll be my reasonability for longer than I care to imagine."

"I hadn't thought of it like that."I look down at the dirt ground and start to kick pebbles around, dust rising to the sky.Carey sits himself on a front bumper on the car closet to him.He's lucky no car alarms went buzzing off.I continue to play a simple game of rock soccer, just trying to get my mind off of everything.I wonder if my mom has noticed that I haven't been making the rounds to say hey to everyone?I doubt it.At events like this everyone wants to talk and associate with a famous musician.She claims not to like the fuss, but the look of pure joy and happiness tells me the truth.Why wouldn't she like it?Music is her life, her gift to the world; she should live for sharing it anyone and everyone.

My thoughts are quickly interrupted by a familiar, but at the same time unfamiliar sound of Carey crying.He wasn't just crying he was sobbing his body heaving almost as if he were going hyperventilate.He was holding his head in his arms, his elbows resting on his knees.I run over to him and gently put my arm around his back and just hold him.I wasn't going to tell him to hush or to calm down.No he needed to let this out and I was doing to let him do just that.

Carey continued crying for a while, but his sobs were decreasing in strength. After what I would estimate to be five minutes the sound stopped all together.He lifted his head up and whipped his red shot eyes and his nose while he was at it.

"Oh God I'm so embarrassed."Carey said, his eyes carefully avoiding mine.

"Are you alright?"What else was I suppose to say?

"Yeah I think so.Just embarrassed now."

"Don't be Carey, don't be."Finally he looks up at me and smiles.

"Fiona Phillips what would I do without you?"I laugh and playful swat him on the back of the head.I'm glad mom made me come tonight.Glad I was here for Carey.


	15. The turning point

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Chapter 15.

I stood up and began to kick the rock as if I never stopped to begin with.Then to my surprise I heard a car engine several feet behind me reeve up, followed by a few others.I couldn't believe it, people were leaving.I look down at my watch and discover it's 10:47.Well I assume the elderly ones are heading off.There has to be quite a few, after all this celebration is for a 50th anniversary.I suppose we should head back inside now, perhaps people have been asking about us.But I wasn't ready to go back and pretend to be happy, and neither was Carey.I'm 16, well almost 16 and Carey's 20; both old enough to decide if we want to be social able or not.

Three cars slowly drive pass us, I recognize none of them.Come to think of it, must of the people I saw when inside I didn't know.But yet again it was gigantic house with over a hundred guests.

"Hey Carey how long have you been here?"

"Way too long, since 7:00."

"Damn!"

"We came early to help with the set up.And that's where Clu was able to see what drinks they offered."The emotion in his voice told me he was no longer sad but pissed.

"That reminds me, why did your parents have you bring him?I would think having him stay at home would be much easier."

"I agree, but my parents don't want anyone to know what's doing, so if he didn't show red flags would go flying up."A couple walks past us and a few others, all 60 and above.Soon I stop paying attention to them.I don't even think Carey has any idea what's been going on around him; he's in his own little world.

I hear footsteps coming towards us, I think nothing of it.Then Clu appears with a real crazy look to him.I'm so taken back I scream softly.Carey jumps up; he hadn't seen his brother come up.The two of us exchange looks trying to figure out what we should do.

"Hey how's it going?"I was happy Carey decided to make the best move.

"I should ask you that!"I would love to know why he felt a need to scream.

"What are talking about Clu?"Carey was doing a good job keeping calm.

"You're hitting on my girl!"

"What!?"Carey and I respond back at the same moment.Where in the hell did he get the idea I was his girl?I mean I love Clu and Carey both, just not in that way.I never heard mention having any romantic feelings towards me before.

"Clu, he's not hitting on me."

"I saw it!I saw everything!"I could feel the tears coming, I prayed they wouldn't come.What was wrong with this boy!?

"This is fucking bullshit Clu!I'm sick of it!I wasn't doing anything, so screw off!"The sound of his yelling really crept me out, I never heard him use such a tone before.Clu didn't say anything, just looked back and forth at us, turned and went running up to the house.The tears start to fall the moment he's gone, I just cry like Carey had earlier.He carefully puts his arm around my shoulder, and pulls me into him.I allow him to hold me; I was truly blessed to have such a caring friend as him.

I hear footsteps again and without even turning around I know its Clu.

"Not hitting on my girl huh?"

"I'm not your girl!"Because of my crying my yell barely went above a whisper.

"Shut up!"

"Hey don't talk to her like that!"I loved when Carey plays my superhero.Clu just laughs and sticks his hand into his pocket and leaves it there.

"You can't tell me what to do.At least not anymore we made a deal."

"Come on Clu this getting out of hand don't you think?"

"I told you to stop that!"He pulls his hand out of the pocket and in it is a pistol.Both Carey and I jump back in fear as if we heard the rattle of a deadly rattlesnake.Before either one of us can say anything Clu pulls the safety down, raises the gun, and without a word fires two shots in a row.I scream and for a brief moment have what I think could be called shell shock.When I snap back to into I turn to Carey to see how he is.He isn't there.I then look down and see a limp Carey staring blankly up at me, there's no life in his eyes.Blood is coming from everywhere.I realize at the point Clu is also gone. 

"Help!"I scream towards the house while leaning down to my best friend.


	16. A gathering of questions

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters (except for Michelle & Benjamin & Morris) or the show.

--Chapter 16.

Nobody was coming.There were a few people standing on the porch area, but none were heading in our direction.I knew we were quite a distance away and perhaps my scream couldn't be heard over the music and voices.My God there were gunshots, they had to have heard them!Then it occurs to me, I never heard the shots either, well not like it sounds on TV shows and in the movies.But Clu had a gun and Carey was clearly shot with it.What in the hell was going on!?

"HELP!!"It took all my being and soul to fish that out of me.Those people on the porch finally went running.I was glad to know one of them; Benjamin Tayron the equipment manager for the band.

"Fi!What happened?"The look on his face lets me know he must be thinking this as to be a dream!But it wasn't.It was very real.Carey's blood was real.My tears were real.

"Please help him!Please!"One of the men with Benjamin that I recognized but didn't know by name was leaning down feeling Carey's neck.

"Ben get her out of here!And call the paramedics!"The nameless man called out.

"No!I want to stay with him!"How could I leave him!?He needed me!It was my fault he was there.

"Fiona come on."Ben literally had to lift me off the ground and drag me away from the scene.The whole time I was twisting and pulling to get lose from his grip.And I was half screaming half crying Carey's name out.By this point people were gathering around the door to see what the commotion was about.

The gathering crowd cleared when we came to the entrance.There weren't as many people as I had thought previously.Over half the guests were still mingling like the world was in perfect order.Jack was flirting with Michelle, but it doesn't count as cheating on Gabe because all the boys, young, old, married, divorced want to be seen with Michelle.Annie was singing and messing around in the corner with some other high school aged kids.Mom was not in the room.I had to find her!

"Mommy!"All the guests who were unaware of anything were now.

"Fiona what's wrong!?"Jack came running up with genuine fear in his eyes.It's then I realize what a mess I must look like.Tears smeared down my face.My hair a mess.And the icing on the cake was I had Carey's blood on me.Benjamin had ran off to get my mom and to hopefully call 911.I couldn't speak to Jack, how could I tell him his best friend just killed someone?

Mom came rushing over to me with the same fearful look as her son held.After taking a few quick deep breathes I began to speak.

"Carey's dead!"They all looked at me as if I had just said Mary Queen of Scott's and Adolph Hitler were sipping tea in the front yard right now.

"What?!"Mom finally managed to get out.

"He's dead!Look outside for yourselves."They look past me to see Benjamin's friend and some new people running around and squatting near a person lying on the ground.It was too dark and too far away to see it was really Carey.They look up to Benjamin for his answer all he does is nod.

"How!?What happened!?"I don't know who spoke, by this point everyone at the party seemed to be in on the news.I couldn't speak with my crying that had returned.So Benjamin became the spokes men.

"Carey was shot twice.One in the chest extremely close to his heart.The other hit him in the lower right side of his stomach.It doesn't look good."

"Who did it?"I recognized that voice of being Annie's.Benjamin turns to me realizing that he and the others never asked such an obvious question.

"Clu."The gasps, oh my god's, and other comments and sounds filled the room.Everyone was talking to each other in disbelief.Even the guests who had never heard of Carey or Clu.

"Are you sure?"Another stranger finally spoke the question that everyone wanted to know.

"Yes, I was standing right there when it happened."Sirens could now be heard coming towards us.I wasn't relieved.Because in my heart I knew Carey was dead, no miracles would be created for him.


	17. God is just 3 letters put together.

I don't own the characters (except for Michelle & Benjamin & Morris) or the show

I don't own the characters (except for Michelle & Benjamin & Morris) or the show.

--Chapter 17.

It was now the day after the funeral and the day before I was suppose to return to Seattle.It was a beautiful ceremony far as funerals go.Ned and Irene were barely holding onto their sanity.I don't see how they haven't let go of the grip yet.After all their son was dead and the other son charged with his murder.No one has seen Clu or heard anything about him since that night.It's like he just vanished.

Annie's attuide is really been getting on my nerves.However I'm on some many prescription drugs that I'm on emotional roller coaster, anything can piss me off.I know Annie means well when she asks me every 5 minutes if I'm all right or if I need anything.Getting away from her is next to impossible; she's actually in the bathroom right now so I finally get a moment to myself.

I hate moments to myself more than I hate Annie's over drive of support.When I'm alone I see Carey and Clu from every memory I have of them.The images won't leave my mind, like a tape that won't stop playing in the VCR.The worst of it is the murder is always played, seeing it the first time was bad enough, now to have it repeated is just hell.That's it God is punishing me.Perhaps my paranormal explorations pissed Him off.Maybe I didn't pray enough.Or worse of all He might just not like me.What does it matter though?How can I believe in God after this?

Mom doesn't want me to go back to Seattle.I need to be close to family during this time.I had a life changing experience and therapy/counseling will must likely be taken.I don't want to see some head shrink that will burn a hole in our account and just tell what I already know.Don't keep my feelings in, cry, talk about him, and so further.I don't need to be told that.Jack keeps looking at me weird with an almost hateful look in his eyes.That's the reason I don't want to stay.My own brother blames me for what happened so I should just go to make him happy.

"Hey Fi.How is everything?"Guess who's back.My favorite person it the whole entire universe!

"The same as it was 4 minutes ago."

"Why is your suitcase out?"Sometimes people ask the dumbest questions.

"I can't carry my cloths in hand on the plane."

"But Molly said you were staying here."

"No she said she wanted me to stay, but the final decision is up to me.Can you hand me those pants on the desk please?"Annie just sighs and rather rudely throws the pants in my direction.She'll get over it.

A few minutes later I leave the room with packed suitcase in hand and Annie has my shadow.Telling my mom would be fun and enjoyable.She was sitting at the table sipping a coffee reading the newspaper.At first when she sees me standing there she smiles, than the suitcase is spotted and it's 180-degree change in attuide.No matter what she says I'm going.

"Mom I know you want me to stay but I can't."

"I don't understand why honey."No she doesn't, she and everyone else never will.

"I did to get away to be honest.When daddy died we left for a while to get away.I'm doing the same."

"Baby I don't know."I look her in the eye our souls talking to each other, saying everything that we can't seem to speak.She closes her eyes and nods for the Ok.

Some might call me a coward.I ran away from the situation, but how can you run from something that's always with you?


	18. The End

I don't own the characters (except for Michelle & Benjamin & Morris) or the show

I don't own the characters (except for Michelle & Benjamin & Morris) or the show.

--Chapter 18.

On the airplane trip that was equally as pleasant as the one there, I came to a conclusion.I would never return to Hope Springs again.Seattle would be my official home and I'd visit the other.Too many memories, too many fears of Clu coming back.I would be safer here; I hope.If I had known all this was going to happen when I left I never would of begged Aunt Melinda to hurry up.The next time I go anywhere who knows who might end up dead.I know I'm being foolish and irrational, but I don't care.During a two-week trip my world was destroyed, that will never happen again.

---Yeah yeah I know a weak ending, but frankly I was stuck and getting tired of writing it.I do hope you all enjoyed the show.


End file.
